


Bad Day, But Better Now That You’re In My Arms

by Lady_Silver_Sword



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Affectionate Jaskier, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Witcher Sentiments, Bathing/Washing, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgive Me, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, If You Squint - Freeform, Injured Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jaskier has a no good very bad day, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tired Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, for Jaskier at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Silver_Sword/pseuds/Lady_Silver_Sword
Summary: Jaskier was having a shit day, to be frank. Thank the gods for Geralt, who does his best at acting like he has no emotions until he notices Jaskier having a horrible day. What’s a Witcher to do except try to make said day a bit more bearable for his bard? Of course, doing so wouldn’t be complete without an alderman seeking Geralt’s aid in killing the beast that plagues the town and villagers who hate his guts.Or: Jaskier has a bad day and Geralt does his best to make it all better.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Bad Day, But Better Now That You’re In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for a fanfic came to me late at night a few days ago, and I thought, “Meh, why not start writing fan fictions again? it’s only been like 4 years.” So, here we are, 1800 words later. Please enjoy!!

Jaskier was having a shit day, to be frank.

The day began like any other, waking up to the feeling of small irksome pebbles grinding against his sore back and the sounds of Geralt quietly packing his bedroll away in the saddle pack.

“Get up, Jaskier. We’ve got to get going if we’re to make it to Strathan before midday.”

With a groan, Jaskier stretched his still tired body and began to pack his things away for the long trek to the small village. Wind of a contract that described the village’s recent string of people being brutally slain by a “bloodthirsty demon” had reached them a day earlier.

“Good morning to you as well my dear Witcher”, the bard replied with a bright smile, knowing full well that Geralt’s way of greeting him was usually done through blunt words and soft eyes. As much as he would deny it, Jaskier knew that Geralt always let the other man sleep a bit longer when their schedule allowed it.

As Geralt hoisted himself up onto Roach and began making their way back onto the main path that led through the dense woods, Jaskier sighed in contentment, “Finally, we’ll be able to rest in a proper bed with soft feathers and warm blankets instead of the cold winds and hard stones for a night or two. I wonder if I’ll be able to find a merchant who sells ink there. I’ve been meaning to buy some more ever sinc-“

“Do you ever shut up, bard?” Geralt sighed as said bard began to absently strum the worn strings of his lute.

“Of course not, Geralt, where would you be without me filling the silence with my voice and songs? Brood as you always do?” Jaskier replied as the absent strumming of his lute sprouted into a soft melody he was working on for his newest composition. Geralt hummed in agreement as they continued their journey in a comfortable silence, save for the soft sounds of Jaskier playing his lute.

An hour into their journey, one of the strings of Jaskier’s lute suddenly snapped.

It was the bard’s rotten luck that not only did he need to restock on ink, but now realized he was in need of a new string for his lute as well, along with a few spares in case the same situation occurred to another poor string. Looking back, Jaskier admitted that the chords of his lute were in need of replacement, but coin had been tight recently due to the lack of people willing to pay for a performance, exchanging food or shelter instead. Hopefully the tavern in Strathan would change that.

Three hours into their journey, the sole of Jaskier’s right boot came undone at the front, leaving his foot exposed to the chilly wind and soft dirt road every time he took another step.

Of course he had to step in a patch of mud around the sixth hour.

By the time he and Geralt arrived at Strathan, Jaskier was ready to do one of two things: curse out the next person who so much as breathed the wrong way near him, or lock himself away in a room to eat and take a much needed bath to scrub away the dirt and sweat from the journey. Geralt glanced at the minstrel, something he’d been doing ever since Jaskier grew silent an hour of two before the village came into view.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh sure, everything’s just peachy, Geralt! This day couldn’t get better with both my lute and shoes in need of repair or replacement, my legs aching from all the walking I’ve been doing, and the way my stomach is currently trying to eat me from the inside out!”

Jaskier quickly stomped off towards the inn, leaving Geralt at the entrance of town, sighing softly as he walked off towards the alderman’s house to accept and complete the contract, ignoring the states and whispers of disgust that always seemed to follow him when he arrived in a village.  
  
~~~

The tavern was loud and smelled faintly of ale and sweaty men. Jaskier groaned at the sound of a young inexperienced bard entertaining the drunken audience.

“ _So much for gaining some extra coins for my lute and boots. Then again, it’s not like I can play much without all the strings.”_

Jaskier was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as the older woman at the counter cleared her throat impatiently.

“What’ll it be?”

“Oh! Forgive me, do you happen to have a room available for the night? My friend and I are in need of a place to rest our heads after a long journey.”

“You were with that Witcher beast. Only got single beds left I’m afraid.” The woman replied as she rummaged around, searching for the set of keys for the bedrooms.

The bard, clenching his hidden hand into a fist, attempted to smile with a false cheer, deciding that this was not the time to correct the woman. “That’s perfectly fine! A bed is better than the unforgiving floor.”

Jaskier groaned in relief as he placed his lute case down beside the foot of the bed, the rest of his things placed neatly in the corner of the room, and flopped down onto the soft furs for the bed.

Just as things began to look up, the sounds of two lovers in the next room could be heard through the apparently thin walls. The bard grabbed the nearest lumpy pillow and proceeded to scream to his heart’s content.

Geralt had just finished killing the small group of foglets that had taken to killing the villagers who had the misfortune of encountering them. The fight went as well as expected, only a few shallow claw marks managed to nick the Witcher on his left bicep, but nothing worth stitches.

Despite the tiredness that weighed heavy on his limbs, Geralt couldn’t stop thinking of his bard. It was as if misfortune decided today was the perfect day to follow the minstrel wherever he went.

As he entered the village, mothers clutched their children a little tighter, men made it a point to be holding a weapon of some sort, and he murmurs of _monster,_ _freak_ , and _beast_ filled the air. After delivering the severed monster's head to the alderman, Geralt began to make his way to the merchant shop on the other side of the village.

Looking back, he’s not sure how he managed to miss the group of shadows following him.

~~~

Jaskier sighed as he basked in the heated water of his bath.

“At least I could finally rid myself of the dust and grime of the trip.” The sounds of heavy footsteps and a turning lock quickly filled the brief peace Jaskier found himself in as he dried himself off.

“About time you came back, Geralt. I thought I was going to have to search for you in the night.” The Witcher hummed shortly, a hum usually used when he was in a bad mood. “Oh please Geralt, the last thing I need is for you to be in a sour mood. Just when I think things are beginning to look up, here you come in all mood- What’s wrong?”

The bard stood at the corner of the room, the window overlooking the town giving him a muted orange glow from the lit torches outside. Geralt had his back turned towards him, his hair stained red with blood covering his right temple. In one clenched hand was a small brown package tied with string, dented and slightly torn, as if it had been kicked around by unruly children. Jaskier could feel the slight tremble in his Witcher’s shoulders as he later his hand there, quietly walking around to see Geralt studying the dusty floor as if it were a new monster to familiarize himself with.

“Geralt? Talk to me, dearheart, what happened?” Geralt silently glanced up to see the cornflower blue eyes of the bard filled with worry, his scent, usually smelling of pinewood and chamomile, was now tinged with the smell of spoiled fruits. A soft sigh came out from his mouth, knowing his bard wouldn’t let his question go unanswered.

“I finished the contract and went to a merchant to get some—stuff. When I was heading back here, I think someone smashed something on the side of my head and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, the rest of my coin was gone. I’m sorry.” Jaskier felt his heart drop as the Witcher’s eyes became glassy with unshed tears as his cheeks grew pink with humiliation.

“Who did this to you?”

“I don’t know.”

Jaskier frowned. Who could be so cruel that they attack the hero who rid them of the monster that plagued their town and take his hard earned coin?

“Why didn’t you just wait until tomorrow morning? We could’ve gone later on, when you were fed and well rested.”

“ I knew you were having a bad day, so. I-“ Geralt’s mouth snapped shut as he quickly held the bruised package out towards the bard.

Silently, Jaskier took the package and carefully opened it, wondering what was so important that Geralt decided to go out and get right after completing a contract. The package was a small wooden box that held fresh parchment, two new bottles of ink, and three feathered quills on the inside.

“There’s more. Underneath the parchment.” The witcher added softly as he stood in front of Jaskier, carefully watching his facial expressions. Beneath the parchment laid a hidden compartment under the bottom of the box, large enough to fit an extra quill or book covering, yet thin enough to make the false bottom look real. A new set of lute strings were carefully laid there, wound up in loose circles to allow them to fit correctly. A few coins, enough to buy new boots, were also tucked into the hidden compartment.

Jaskier could feel his heart warm and tears began to grow heavy in his eyes.

“You got this for me?”

Geralt nodded silently, once again studying the floor with sudden interest.

“Even though you were tired and got robbed?”

Another nod.

“I wanted to make you happy again. I…I don’t like to see you upset.”

Well, fuck. Now he’s really gonna cry.

Jaskier quickly sniffled as he wrapped his arms around the larger Witcher, resting one hand against his back while the other gently smoothed down his red stained hair.

“Thank you, Geralt. You have no idea how happy you’ve made me. Just you coming back to me in one piece makes this horrid day all worth it. Never forget how much you mean to me, dearheart.” Geralt gave a silent sigh of relief as he buried his nose into the crook of his bard’s neck.

The scent of chamomile and pinewood was strongest there and always managed to help the Witcher relax, feeling as though not even the worst of monsters could reach him in the firm yet gentle embrace of his bard.

“Now, how about a hot meal and an even hotter bath, hm? Then we can finally get some well deserved rest.” Geralt hummed in agreement, even though neither made a move to end their warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, and comment any prompts you have, I may just make a fic out of it. Until next time!


End file.
